Woody
Woody is the hardest boss in Slender Fortress. Description Woody is the protagonist of the famous Pixar film Toy Story, being a living cowboy toy. In 2006, a Japanese toy was produced of Woody with an unintentionally creepy and perverted smile. Ever since, the internet made the face immortal by giving this sick version of Woody sexual obsession and rape tendencies. In Slender Fortress Woody is part of the Boss Pack 1. He is the hardest boss in Slender Fortress. Woody used to have a longer chase duration but was lowered an exchange for being able to outrun all classes in a matter of seconds & all while still being insanely fast when wandering or chasing. He has four duplicates along side the fact that he can outrun every class. It is best advised to avoid this boss at all costs for there have been very few survivors of his pursuits. He also has a rope to pull you in. Only a fellow team player could sacrifice them self to save you. You should always look around corners before walking into a room. Look for the luminescent glow for it gives away his location. The Classic Pack Version Classic Woody is easier because of the fact that he's slower. He can only see you from a 250 hammer unit radius instead of 9001 hammer unit radius, and he lacks the tongue ability. However, he is more persistent than Woody from Boss Pack 1. The classic pack version is overall easier than Boss Pack 1's version. Regardless of which version however, both Classic Woody and Woody are still the most difficult boss in Slender Fortress. Mechanically, there is no difference between the two in how they function.. Recommendation On Normal,Extreme,Suicidal and/or Nightmare Difficulty The Spy is the only class that can guarantee the highest chance of success at any level of difficulty; however, even with the increased chance it is still extremely difficult. Recommendation (for Classic Pack) Besides Spy, Demoman is a good pick for surpassing Classic Woody as of 1.7.5. The Tide Turner makes Demoman 20% faster which allows him to outrun Classic Woody on Normal. Quotes * "Somebody's poisoned the water hole!" * "Reach for the sky!" * (Laughter) * "That's right. I'm talking to you." * "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" * "We don't like being blown up." * (Causal Laughter) Gallery output_zOpcdC.gif|Woody's jumpscare omgwoody_01_00_00.jpg|A still of Woody's jumpscare Trivia *Woody's eyes sometimes pop out of his head due the model supporting dynamic eyes. **Dynamic eyes follow any nearby players, however due the way the NPC is handled the eye repeats itself on the main invisible model. *Sometimes when the Admin Glubbable (in Glubabble's Servers) is online, the admin will force people into the game to "feed" Woody (as in getting them killed over and over for amusement, as well as an overflow of spamming laughter which has been known to lag the server, or if worse enough, crash the game entirely due to network overflow.). *Woody has another version of himself in other servers (Disc -FF- etc.), and the name is Corrupted Woody. This version of Woody is easier than Hentai Woody, as Corrupted Woody goes a bit slower than a Scout and is semi-persistent. *As of recent updates, Woody now emits a rather suggestive Mad Milk splash particle effect when killing a player. *Woody at one point only had 2 duplicates of him self instead of 3 meaning he use to only have 3 total copies of himself instead of 4 total copies as of a recent update. He now has 4 duplicates instead of 3 duplicates meaning now there are 5 total copies instead of 4 total copies. Meaning he went from 3 total Woody's to 4 total Woody's and now almost double the original now 5 total Woody's will now be present instead of 3 or 4. (Note this also applies to Classic Pack.) *Woody has been in more packs than just Pack 1 and Classic Pack, he has also been in the (old) Halloween Pack, (old) Christmas Pack, Easter Pack, (old) Summer Time Pack, Classic Pack, and (old) Pack 5. *Woody has been renamed from "Hentai Woody" to just "Woody". The same goes for Duck N████. *When Hentai Woody's name was changed to Woody, Classic Woody's name was still Hentai Woody. *Woody's killsound may be an inspiration from a famous TF2 GMod video, "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoB_MDSkHms Toy Soldier]". Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Ranged Category:Nightmares